


Anyone But You

by antivanbrandy, Tangerine_Catnip



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mistaken Identity, vampire rollplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivanbrandy/pseuds/antivanbrandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine_Catnip/pseuds/Tangerine_Catnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to make an appearance at one of the Goththedral’s vampire fetish parties, the Saint's leader decides she should reward herself with a little bit of anonymous sex. But at a masquerade ball it could be anyone hiding behind that mask. Including the leader of a rival gang, one with an obsession for technology and the color blue. (Aged up Matt in SR3 AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone But You

Matt Miller was bored. Intensely and unequally bored. 

He leaned against the imitation stone railing lazily, gazing down at the sea of sweating bodies below him. His silver horned dragon mask somehow made his already keen eyes seem even more piercing. He scanned the crowd and flashing lights below, looking for his escorts. The Decker girls seemed long gone however.

He sighed, wishing he had put up more of a fight before agreeing to come. The party scene in Steelport was his least favorite place. Drugs were traded and people rubbed themselves together like animals. Drunk people passed out in corners and were sick all over god knows what.

He shivered and sighed, wishing that he didn't love the music and the lights and could easily swear off these events without feeling that little twinge of regret. His anxiety over social situations pushed him away even as his curiosity and passion pulled him in, and he was left stuck in the middle.

Tonight had been especially tempting; the Morningstar-run Safeword had teamed up with the Goththedral to marry the erotic and cultural sides of vampirism, capturing them both in one unmissable event.

The ambiance was divine, and at first Matt has been enthralled with the mystique of it all. But slowly he realized this would not be like the masquerade ball in episode fifteen of Nyteblayde, where the vampire hero snuck into the countess’s royal event and freed the captives she had been planning on having for the evening meal.

This was like any other Steelport party, just with better outfits and fangs. Even the masks seemed like a pointless addition, when so many were throwing them off to make out on the various sofas or retreat to the basement. Safeword was offering private rooms and had brought equipment to help satisfy the party-goers cravings to recreate cheesy vampire erotica.

In fact, that was probably where his specialists had gone. No doubt a video of their activities tonight would be circulating on amateur porn sites within the next day. Maybe for revenge Matt would make them go viral.

Everyone had come to drink, take drugs, dance or fuck -often all four- but matt couldn't manage to crawl out of his shell long enough to try any of them. He wouldn’t lower himself to it, or at least that’s what he told himself.

He had vaguely hoped that having his own mask on might encourage him to participate, but even with his identity a secret it was still hard to talk to the participants, and not just because he had a pair of acrylic fangs fitted neatly over his own canines.

In the meantime he watched, bored, looking for good costumes to admire. Some of the offerings were very clearly cheap Halloween costumes with holes cut into them to make them even more revealing,  but others were period accurate or fantastically detailed.

One woman in particular caught his eye the moment she walked in. Her dress was full and gorgeous and sparkled under the multi-colored lights of the dance floor. The silken fabric was deep purple and black, with a corset that showed off a pair of hips that made Matt’s cheeks heat up if he looked for too long.

She looked busy though, focused; weaving through the crowd like she was looking for someone.

 _‘It’s probably her boyfriend’,_ Matt thought miserably. Even though he hadn't planned on speaking with her anyway the thought still saddened him. Maybe he should look into getting another online girlfriend. A 21 year old man had needs after all.

___________

When she'd been told she would have to attend a vampire masquerade ball before Steelport's leading party-drug supplier would agree to deal with the Saints, Lux had been less than impressed. When she'd been told that no other Saint would do and she would have to attend personally, she'd been even less so.

Now that she'd shoehorned herself into a sufficiently opulent dress and delicate mask and had spent all evening curling her hair and applying her makeup, her mood had shifted from unimpressed to plain frustrated. Rubbing shoulders with a bunch of sweaty, horny vampire lovers was not high on Lux’s list of enjoyable ways to spend her night, especially when there was a comfortable couch and a pair of sweatpants with her name on them back at her apartment.

The atmosphere in the Gothedral was nice enough, so long as Lux didn't focus too much on the patrons milling about around her. It wasn't that she didn't like crowds, she just didn’t like _this_ crowd.

The music was dark and intense and seemed to reverberate somewhere in her chest, and the lighting kept the mood mysterious. People were dancing and talking into each other’s ears wherever she looked, vampires cornering willing victims as people got swept up in the thrill of anonymity.

With a resigned sigh Lux watched them, scanning the room for the mask of the man she was there to meet. She had to suppress a laugh more than once, several of the guests looking as though they'd thrown themselves headfirst into Let’s Pretend and rolled around in the stockroom. 

A server in a smart black and silver suit was making his way toward her, a tray of deep red cocktails in his hand. Lux didn't care whether they were intended for her or not – when he got close enough she snagged two, downing one immediately and placing the empty glass back on the tray (‘ _mmm, chocolate cherry. Not bad._ ’). The other she kept, sipping at it slowly as she finally spotted her contact. She had to remind herself that the Saints needed the foothold his drug trade would provide if they were going to take Steelport from the Syndicate. It was time to play nice – at least until they didn’t need him anymore.

He was as unlikable as she'd assumed he'd be, as most drug dealers were, leading her away from the various speakers so they could hammer out a deal. It was over with quicker than she'd expected and she felt another wave of irritation, stronger now, that he’d dragged her out of a sweaty over-the-top nightclub for something that could have easily been organized over the phone or at another, less extravagant, location. Worse still, his parting words of _”Go, enjoy yourself! You look tense.”_ wasn't helping – of course she was fucking tense.

But at least now she was free to leave. She could go home and take her damnable mask off, maybe run over a few Morningstar on the way to relieve some stress. That _might_ take the edge off.

But even as she felt like leaving something kept her there, standing among the dancing, flirting patrons. Lux was stressed, there was no denying that, but violence wasn't going to cut it. She needed relief.

She needed to get laid.

Another server was gliding past her with a tray of drinks and without a thought Lux grabbed one as he passed, polishing off the remainder of her second and starting on the third. They were tasty after all, and a little booze in her system was going to make things easier.

‘ _No one knows me here anyway_ ,’ she reasoned with herself, glancing around as she made her way upstairs to better survey her options. ‘ _It'll be fine, I've got this. I used to be kinky in college, and there’s gotta be at least one decent fangfucker her. Why should they have all the fun anyway?_ ’

She made it up onto the second floor and stuck to the railing of the balcony, peering over the edge to survey the crowds. A couple of costumes caught her eye, but as she moved around to get a better look she collided with a solid mass. Lux stumbled back a step, thankfully not spilling any of her cocktail, her annoyance with her situation kicking up again.

“Hey, watch whe-“ her sentence petered away as she locked eyes with the man she'd bumped into it, immediately distracted by how bright and blue they were. They seemed to sparkle behind his mask, and it was then she realized just how pretty the rest of him was, too. His suit was impeccable, tailored to fit his slender body, and his hair was immaculately groomed behind the mask. He'd even gone to the effort of painting his nails. If there was a decent man here Lux was pretty sure she'd just found him.

A quick glance suggested he was alone, and just like that she made up her mind – this was her man. She affixed her best sultry expression behind her mask, letting her voice drop to a honeyed purr as she tried to let go of her role as ‘the boss’.

“Oops, silly me. I didn't see you there,” she purred over the music, reaching out to brush quickly and absently at the man’s jacket. “I didn't do any damage, did I?”

Matt stared back at her, blue eyes blinking rapidly like he had just bumped into a mythological creature. His thoughtless daydream about the strange woman in the purple dress had just been interrupted by the woman herself. He half wondered if he might have fallen asleep from boredom and was still dreaming.

“Ahh n-no!.. I’m fine. Um… I err… thanks…” He winced at his own tongue flailing around and bit down on it to shut himself up. Matt’s cheeks heated up and he tried desperately to salvage his dignity, glancing down at her fingers on his chest, still resting there even though she had finished pretending to brush the dust from it. He just had to act like Nyteblayde.

He took her fingers into his hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to them. “The pleasure it mine madam. I-” Matt’s brain caught up to him then and he realized he should be apologizing, not introducing himself. He tensed and dropped her hand, then realized that was an even worse mistake.

“Ah I'm sorry I- shit um…” he looked away from her and took a nervous step back, barely holding himself back from fleeing. “Um... hello...”

Lux's stomach may have done an excited flip when he kissed her hand, but as he dropped it again amid stammering and stuttering she began to realize why the man seemed to be alone. He was a nervous wreck and looked like he was about to bolt.

It might have been the alcohol in her system, or maybe it was the excitement of her anonymity, but his nervousness was doing little to deter her. It was almost charming, in fact; a welcome change to the usual kind of man in her life – loud and over confident.

Determined not to let him get away Lux took a step forward to close the distance between them again, smiling coyly and reaching out to once again play with the lapel of his jacket.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Sir. I won't bite… unless you ask me to.” Matt’s heart skipped a beat when she mentioned biting him. She took a sip from her cocktail, draining the last of it and setting it down on the balcony railing with her free hand, refusing to break eye contact with the man.

“My glass appears to be empty. Would you like to join me for a drink?

This woman was clearly into the theme of the party and knew how to get exactly what she wanted. Somehow, she had picked Matt out as her target for the night. He was sure she must have noticed how handsome his specially tailored suit looked and decided she just had to have him.

Matt nodded and there was a long pause before he realized she was waiting for him to give a better answer. He coughed and shook his head, stuttering “Um... yes, that sounds perfectly lovely madam.” He maneuvered around her and linked their arms together, then stopped when he realized he didn't know which of the bars she might want to go to.

“… Shall you lead the way?”

Lux gave the man a sidelong smile – she definitely found his stuttering cute. “So you're happy for a woman to lead you? Good to know.”

Her smiled widened cheekily and she flashed him a little teeth before she looked away coyly, guiding the two of them through the crowds and toward the balcony bar. She wasn't going to chance navigating the staircase again until it was time to carry this guy to bed.

Much to her own surprise Lux was enjoying losing herself to the roleplay. She still wasn't quite sure whether she was playing the vampire or the willing victim, but either way she liked it. If she was lucky the night might even end up being a fond memory.

When they reached the bar she ordered them two cocktails, the same cherry chocolate drinks she'd had earlier. Only this time they came with cherries over the rim of the glasses – presumably the balcony bar was a touch fancier.

With another coy smile Lux plucked the cherry from the man’s drink, holding it up to his lips by the stem. “May I?”

Matt’s lips pulled back from his fangs, leaning into her hand and piercing the soft fruit with the sharp tips. Sweet red juice dripped onto his lips and for a few seconds Matt forgot about the awkwardness of this situation. He had done this so many times online, he knew how to work his own soft spot for vampires. She was just like him after all, no reason to be worried.

He tilted his head, the stem coming off in her fingers. He smiled around his fangs and bit down harder, a little of the juice running down his chin before he closed his lips and chewed properly on the pitless cherry.  After swallowing smiled at her.

“Don't let my fangs scare you, Love, I know how to handle them...” he tried not to smile as he congratulated himself on the perfect line.

Lux watched him eagerly, his confidence making a spectacular appearance out of nowhere. With his fangs and the way he was eyeing her hungrily he was definitely playing the part of the vampire tonight, which meant Lux was the willing victim – a role she didn't mind one bit. If she messed up, she could believably chalk it up to inexperience with vampiric culture without alerting her partner to her actual inexperience - or worse, her identity.

The cherry juice on his lips and teeth looked strangely inviting, and in a spur of the moment decision she leaned forward, grasping his chin lightly in one hand. 

“So long as you promise to be gentle,” she purred, closing the gap between them to lick the juice from his lip. Up close their masks afforded them little eye contact, so rather than draw the moment out she pounced, pulling the man into a lingering kiss. He tasted of cherries and something else, something warm and relaxing, and for a moment Lux forgot she was in the middle of a themed nightclub with a complete stranger. Only the addition of his fangs kept her anchored in the moment.

Matt leaned forward on his stool, excitement thrilling through him alongside nervous energy. Kissing in real life was not something he had much, okay _any_ , experience with, although he had described them in perfect detail on many occasions. He knew he had to move his lips and tilt his head just a little.

Her tongue pressed against his lips and matt parted them obediently, and his fingers tightened their grip on the bar as the strangest sensation hit him. Her tongue felt hot as it ghosted over his fangs - it felt odd but he didn't want it to stop.

She was obviously much more experienced than he was but the sharp fangs were giving her pause; she seemed to be unsure of how to kiss around them. Matt honestly didn't know either but he wasn't going to let her know that.

She shifted a little closer to him bodily before finally pulling away, drawing her tongue over her bottom lip as she smiled at him, her eyes heavily lidded behind her mask. “Then again,” she added breathily, pausing to brush a rogue lock of hair behind her ear, “maybe I don't want you to be gentle after all…”

Matt gazed back at her a moment too long, distracted by her obvious arousal and hardly able to believe it was directed at him.

“Ahh... well, that’s entirely up to you my dear,” he managed, following it up with a nervous grin. He took a quick sip of his cocktail and regained his nerves.  “Um... shall we find someplace more comfortable?” He tilted his head towards one of the black circular booths pushed in the corner near the bar.

It didn't look like Lux was going to be able to bed the man as quickly as she'd hoped, turning slightly on her stool to spy the booth he'd nodded toward. His confidence seemed to be holding out however, if barely, and that was good enough for her – she was sure she had this in the bag. A few more minutes wait couldn't hurt.

With a flirtatious smile she reached for his hand, her fingers lacing in with his, and gave it a squeeze. His palm was a little clammy, but she pretended not to notice as she led him over to the booth without a word; sliding in next to him until she was practically sitting on top of him.

If there was one thing Lux had learned about men over the years, it was how much easier it was to get what you wanted from them if you played to their ego. With that in mind, and with the alcohol in her system kicking her reservations aside, she leaned in towards her companion, once again busying her hands with the front of his jacket as she pretended to straighten it.

“You're not like the other men here,” she started, brushing a palm over his cravat and hoping she wasn't about to sound too much like she'd stepped out of a clichéd 80s soft-core vampire movie. “I could tell the moment I saw you. You're… enigmatic. Handsome. And your eyes, they're… striking.”

Now that wasn't an exaggeration. His eyes truly were the bluest she'd ever seen. They were bright and expressive, and seemed to sparkle when he smiled. Even if she hadn't met him with the express purpose of sleeping with him she'd still have been amazed by his eyes.

Her coy smile made a return as she inched closer to him, hoping she looked sufficiently vulnerable -palms to his chest, lips parted and gaze searching- to motivate him into kissing her. “I wanted you the second I saw you.”

Matt blinked back at her, his arms tightening their hold on her hips. He was still trying to get used to being this close to someone else, never mind the most gorgeous woman he had laid eyes on without the use of a screen.

“I… me too… I mean, you were so striking it was like the whole room went still on your arrival. I wanted to stare at you for hours. I never thought you would actually come up and talk to me though.” His heart pounded against his ribcage. This had to be love at first sight. It had to be.

Matt tried to channel his arousal into his acting, dropping his voice a few octaves. “I hope you realize that there's no going back. Now I've had a taste, I have to have you.” His hands slid up her corset and her along her sides, then forward and along her tummy and up to her breasts. He growled and leaned in close, licking up the side of her neck and being sure to brush his fangs over her shoulder.

And there it was, just the hunger Lux had been looking for. She had pushed the right buttons and was already being rewarded for it, eagerly pressing against her partner and whispering _“I can’t wait,”_ as he took his fill. She let one hand wander inside his suit jacket, gliding over the silky fabric of his shirt to palm his chest and stomach.

Though she was getting exactly what she'd wanted the sincerity of the man’s admission was at the forefront of her mind, and Lux couldn't figure out why. They were only roleplaying after all, just acting. There was no way he was being serious. -and yet he'd sounded so genuine… genuine and nervous.

When he chanced upon the sensitive spot on her shoulder Lux gasped, immediately distracted from her thoughts. She quietened herself by burying her face in the crook of his neck, her body pressed to his and her lips at his ear.

“We should… go somewhere. _Now_.”

Matt grunted, but didn't move right away; he didn't want to let her go. Part of him still didn't believe this was really happening and he felt sure if he let her go now, she would vanish. He held onto her wrist tightly and pulled her up. He led her down the steps and passed the dance floor, the music drowned out by his heart beating wildly in his chest.

It was like a switch had been flipped in her partner since their little ‘confessions’ in the booth, and Lux had to admit she liked the results. His grip was surprisingly strong as he pulled her downstairs, and she was so caught up in the moment it took her a second to realize there were rooms down there for just the kind of situation she'd found herself in – a convenient and welcome turn of events. The private rooms in the basement were being presided over by Kiki DeWynter, who was there in case any of her girls needed her.

She was wearing a mask, but Matt recognized her by the perfectly styled ponytail. She looked up from her drink and he knew she was giving him her best shocked look under her pink mask. No doubt the whole of the Morningstar would be teasing him about shagging a real life woman for once.

She grinned and pointed him toward one of the unoccupied rooms, adding a little wink that no doubt meant _‘good luck’_.

As soon as they door was closed Matt pressed his new lover against it, desperate for her lips after the arduous walk from the upstairs bar. He nibbled on her bottom lip with his fangs, his hands grabbing at her skirt and pulling it up as much as he could, the layers of material preventing him from touching her legs and hips properly.

To Lux, the woman in the pink mask had seemed vaguely familiar, but before she was able to get a better look she'd been pulled away. She gasped now as she was pressed against the door, her head swimming just a little with anticipation and cocktails.

“So eager,” she whispered, moaning happily when he nibbled on her bottom lip. Her dress was getting in the way of further exploration, something Lux refused to stand for right at that moment. In the blink of an eye, she flipped their positions, pinning her man against the door and smiling up at him.

“I’m afraid my dress is stifling me. Here, you do this-” she guided his hands behind her, resting them against the laces in a not-so-subtle hint to start loosening them, “-while I do this…”

With a deliberate pace Lux leaned into her partner’s neck, trailing her tongue up the side and delighting in the way he shivered. His reaction spurred her on and she smiled against him, positive she was on the right track, before taking it further - nuzzling down and biting firmly at the base of his neck.

Matt’s normally dextrous fingers fumbled blindly at the laces on the back of her dress. He swallowed hard, his vision going blurry and a long, loud moan falling from him as her teeth bit into his neck. His pants suddenly felt far too tight; he had been nursing a half hard cock for the last half an hour, but there was no ignoring it now. 

He went completely slack against her, a soft murmur of “ _Bloody hell…”_ falling from his lips as the sparks slowly faded from his vision.

“Can you… h-harder... please? D-do it again?” He managed to get his fingers into the bow on her lower back and finally the laces came off in his hands, her corset slipping down as it was untied.

Lux had been expecting a reaction from her bite, sure, but one that strong? _‘Fuck me, these fangfuckers really get into this shit don’t they?’_  

His moan was so loud and unexpected that it startled her - never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed a simple nip could stir up a response like that. If she was honest with herself, it made her giddy, knowing she could get such a reaction from someone she barely knew.

She chuckled when he went limp, breathing a sigh of relief as her corset came undone and her dress fell to the floor. The air felt cool against her skin, and her partner's hands coasting over her only made her want him more.

This time when Matt touched her tummy he felt nothing but soft skin. Trying hard not to let his hands shake he lifted them up a little higher, cupping her breasts in both hands. If possible they seemed to be the softest part of her. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, noting with satisfaction that they were already erect from arousal.

“You want another one?” Lux finally whispered, nuzzling his neck just to feel him falter before biting down again, harder this time. With her dress off she could finally press herself properly against him and she rocked her hips over his, holding him tight to her with both arms.

Matt cried out sharply as the pain hit him, the sensation thrumming down his spine and going right to his groin. He really couldn’t take it for much longer. He wasn’t used to be being teased or even physical contact at all. If he let her continue like this he might not even get a chance to take his pants off.

Reluctantly, he eased her off and held her at arm’s length, running his eyes down from her chest to the lacy garter belt holding up her stockings. He licked his lips and whispered, “You're even more gorgeous under your dress.”

He looked over his shoulder to the large bed, one of the only pieces of furniture in the room. It was one of those strange circular beds you only saw in sex clubs. For tonight it was dressed in blood red sheets and had black lace trim draped around the frame.

Matt guided his lover over to it and pulled her down with him, trying to get a good look at her from every angle so he could memorize her form. Her soft red hair and strong shoulders… they almost looked familiar to him somehow, like he had seen her before in a dream.

The laces of her corset had left faint red lines in a pattern down her back, and Matt paused to trace them up her spine, going as slowly as he dared to make the moment last.

Lux wiggled and shivered beneath him, little appreciative moans leaving her as her partner traced over the various parts of her body. He was an inquisitive thing, there was no denying that – every other man she'd been with would have been halfway finished by now.

But as enjoyable as his exploring was Lux was already beginning to feel a desperate need to speed things up, a deep throbbing in her lower abdomen making her movements quick and eager. She rolled onto her back on the bed, wrapped her legs around his hips, and then flipped their positions – grinning at him from behind her mask as she sat on top of him, victorious.

“You're adorable,” she cooed hungrily, her mind fogging with lust and her fingers making short work of his clothing – his cravat tossed aside, his shirt unbuttoned and opened. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as she started on his trousers, and it was just about the cutest thing she'd ever witnessed up close.

Matt bit down on his lip with one of his fangs, the slight pain helping him keep focused on the situation and not melting into a small puddle of goo from the attentions of the lady sitting on him. His belt came off in her hands and was thrown away with the rest of his clothing.

She was about to see all of him. Would she like what she saw? She hadn't seemed put off by his unimpressive figure yet.

He moaned when she pulled down his briefs, his cock happily springing free from the confinement. He looked from it to her, realizing with a chill that he was only going to be able to claim virginity for a few more minutes.

His hand dropped purposefully from her hip - if they were going to have sex he really wanted to get to third base first. He'd never touched a woman between her legs before and the curiosity was killing him.

He slid his hand into her lacy panties, surprised when he found her slick and hotter than he could have imagined. He could feel a tender pulse in the soft folds of skin.

“This is...” he murmured, not sure what he even wanted to say. He gently prodded her and his fingers slipped, the tips of his middle and ring finger thrusting gently inside her.

His cheeks were so red and he almost couldn't breathe. He was sure he looked ridiculous reacting like this. “I'm... I'm sorry!” he blurted suddenly. “I've never done this before…”

Lux let out a tiny startled whimper, her eyes widening as her partner probed at her. She wasn't sure what he was apologizing about, her head was swimming too much for her to focus; all she knew was that she wanted more of whatever this was. With a hitched sigh, she lowered her hips over his hand, burying his fingers inside her and tightening around them. She smiled at him, flushed and happy, her hips moving in a gentle rocking rhythm and her hands planted firmly on his chest. He still looked like a deer in headlights – small and slender and flustered. She'd never seen anyone look better.

“I don't… normally do this, either,” she assured him breathlessly, smiling at him as she pulled away from his hand and lined him up against herself, her panties pushed to one side. “But there’s something about you…”

Matt stopped breathing for a moment. The sensitive head of his cock pressed against her core, poised to slide in just as his fingers had. Anxiety gripped the young man as he became oddly desperate for her to understand him. He wanted her to know she was his first, that she was the only woman he had ever felt this comfortable with, who he had been unable to hold up his guard against.

“No, I mean ever! I haven't had sex before!”

… Oh. Shit. Lux paused, her head clearing as she looked down at the man beneath her on the bed. He had to be kidding her, right? There was no way… he was too attractive, he couldn’t possibly…

But then that would explain his nerves, the way he'd reacted to her touching him, his stammering, all of it.

Shit.

He was looking terrified, waiting for her to say or do something as the pause stretched between them, and Lux felt a pang of sympathy for the poor guy. She supposed a quick fuck was out of the question now – she may have been a bad person by most people’s standards, but she had her limits. Knowingly being someone’s first time and leaving them in a state that might make them feel cheap and dirty was one of them.

She sighed and laid herself down over him, her body flush against his as she leaned in to capture his mouth. Her kiss was slow and deliberate, her hips still poised over his. When she finally pulled back for air, she smiled at him, shifting her hips so he slid slowly, easily, into her.

“Well, you have now,” she whispered, pressing several kisses to his jaw as her hips moved over him in long, slow strokes. “Problem solved.”

Matt let out a long whine as she closed around him. He felt a little dizzy; his heart and head were still pounding, but now that this guilt was off his chest he felt so much better. He smiled up at her and tugged her down against him, nuzzling into her neck and rocking with her in a slow but purposeful rhythm. He wanted more than anything to just hold her.

He slipped his fingers into her hair and gently ran them through it, his other hand rubbing her back in circles. He wanted her to feel as fantastic as she was making him feel.

“Thanks,” he murmured softly, closing his eyes and giving himself over completely to her. He didn't even know what she looked like under her mask, but right now Matt sure as hell didn't care. She had stopped to go slower when he had told her, didn't laugh at him or make a joke at his expense. His chest burned with emotion and Matt felt like his heart was going to break from the sudden well of infatuation. He loved her so much, more than he thought possible.

Lust bit into him hard and before he knew what he was doing, he had rolled them over and laid out his true love underneath him. Desperation was written all over his face - Matt grabbed one of the pillows and carefully used it to prop up the hips of his lover, gripping her hips and thrusting into her deeply, never looking away from her eyes.

“Is... is this okay?” he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

“Better than okay,” Lux sighed, stretching out beneath him gracefully. With her hips at their current angle he was brushing against that one perfect point, causing warmth to rapidly bloom deep in her lower abdomen.

He might have been the most inexperienced man she'd ever been with, but her partner was already showing more consideration for her enjoyment than most men she'd been with. It was a little alarming how tender he was being – she'd expected him to get carried away with his own pleasure, not ask how she was doing.

His pace was awkward and uneven, but Lux helped him smooth it out by rolling her hips with each of his thrusts, one hand gripping his arm and the other coasting over her own body. She may have been impressed with her partner’s thoughtfulness, but he was still inexperienced and she didn't trust him to last long enough to see her through. Without breaking their rather intense eye contact she let her hand wander down her body, gasping as she toyed with the little bundle of nerves.

Matt drank in the glorious sight before him, his fingers longing to touch her. He let go of her legs and leaned over her, pressing his lips to her tummy and kissing a line up her body. Stopping to kiss both her breasts and bury his face between them. He could hear her heartbeat racing and it almost sounded like it was beating in time with his own. He kissed her hard, wishing the moment would never end, even though he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Matt pulled back from her delicate lips, his mask only an inch away from hers. He wanted to see what she looked like underneath it. No, he _had_ to see. He wanted to know every inch of the mysterious beauty that had pierced his heart so easily. He needed to look her in the eyes without obstruction and tell her how he felt.

He braced himself against the bed with one arm and brushed back few locks of fiery red hair. His fingers slipped under the elastic, keeping her mask in place and he slowly pushed it up, revealing the other half of her flushed cheeks and her serious eyes.

“I love-” Matt’s heart stopped and he froze as quickly as if he had just been shot. Her broad shoulders, her red hair, her sultry eyes that looked like she'd soon as sleep with you as she would blow your brains out. It was like he had been staring at a blurry picture for the last few hours and only now realized what the image was of.

The last time he had seen this face, it was on the other side of a computer screen, and she was executing a Morningstar soldier with a point blank shot to the back of the head. Matt would have screamed if he hadn't been too shocked to even blink. Paradoxically, he clung tighter to her as fear took over, the sudden shock mixing awkwardly with arousal and lust.

Lux had been too absorbed in the moment to react in time to stop her partner removing her mask, and the mix of alcohol and lust in her system kept her from being as concerned as she normally would be. What did it matter if he saw her face? He'd seen a lot more of her in the last twenty minutes.

It took no more than a few seconds to realize just how wrong she was. The man had frozen mid thrust, his hands fisted in the sheets and his eyes wide beneath his own mask with surprise and alarm. It seemed obvious that he recognized her as the leader of the 3rd Street Saints and was now terrified of her, and the realization that the carefree part of her night was over made her sigh loudly.

“I’m guessing by the stunned mullet routine, you know who I am, huh?” She asked, trying in vain to stir the man from his shock by rocking her hips in slow circles. “Look, it's fine, I'm not going to throw you out a window or anything. Can't we just get back to it? I was enjoying myself…” She leaned up to try and kiss him, but he was still unresponsive, his bright blue eyes wide and fearful beneath his mask.

Lux was starting to get a little frustrated with the situation, tension returning to her shoulders and a small frown coloring her features. She wanted the evening back on track and as quickly as possible, before all the warmth they'd built up inside her faded away.

“Okay, look, you have me at a bit of a disadvantage here, so how about we get back on an even playing field?” She reached up took a hold of the dragon mask, sliding it away as she spoke. “There, see? Nothing to-”

 _Oh_. So that’s why he'd gone quiet. Lux’s heart sank into her stomach and then immediately leapt back up into her throat. Before she had time to think too much about it, she'd clamped her thighs around her partner’s waist and flipped their positions – sitting on his hips with her arms down either side of his head and him still inside her.

“… Matt? Matt _Miller_?” She blinked down at him and then swore, frustration, confusion, and lust mixing uncomfortably with her earlier cocktails. “Oh fuck my life...”

Matt winced at his name; he wanted to look away, but he was completely unable to. She was the leader of the Saints, there was literally no one on the planet who could be worse to be in this situation with. Her weight pressed down on him, keeping him from trying to escape. He tried to gauge her emotions like a mouse eying a tomcat, predicting if he was going to be eaten right away or played with first.

Matt had expected them to spring apart, but she was still as close as ever. Worst of all, his cock was still rock hard and pleasant tingles of pleasure still flowed through him, making it utterly impossible for him to think clearly.

“Is… is this a bad time to sincerely apologize for the whole ‘accidently hacking your helicopter and making it crash’ thing?” he asked shakily. He wiggled underneath her as he spoke, accidentally brushing up against her hotspot again.

“Accidentally?! How da-" Lux opened her mouth to argue, but immediately closed it again, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes for a moment as a shiver ran down her spine. She tried to regain her composure as Matt shifted under her, and she pressed a hand to his shoulder to try and keep him still.

“Matt, for fuck's sake, stop moving –no, keep going- no! Fuck, I don’t-” She took another deep breath, glaring down at him accusingly, but making no effort to move off him. She had no idea what to say and no idea what to do – part of her screamed to jump away from him, to beat him down and get the fuck out of there. But the other part, the more insistent part, wanted her to stay and take her fill – a sentiment that seemed to be reflected in Matt’s body language too.

“You fuck me over, take all my money, try to kill me, crash my fucking helicopter,” her hips started moving of their own accord, if barely, slowly rocking over his – her actions in complete contradiction to her words. “And you think you can just apologize?”

Matt moaned softly, his eyes shutting tightly. He tried not to thrust up into her, but resisting her took more willpower than he possessed.

“N-no... but my options are a tad limited- _Ahhh_...” he gasped and moved his hands up to her hips, holding onto her tightly as she settled into her painfully slow rhythm.

His eyes opened just a little, his forehead hidden behind his tussled bangs. “Not apologizing seemed like a worse option...” he licked his lips, and looked down at where their bodies met, watching the woman who had threatened to tear his throat out fuck herself willingly on his cock. This had to be a dream... or a nightmare.

“I promise you, if I'd known who you were... I wouldn't have... well anything. Why are you at a bloody fetish party for vampires??”

“Business,” Lux hissed, narrowing her eyes and trying to force herself to stop moving – her muscles tightening around him as she tried to keep still. “I fucking knew coming here was a bad idea, but I didn't have a goddamn choice. So I try and blow off a little steam afterward, clear my head a bit, and what happens? I get suckered by you. Of all the fucking people here tonight…” She was looking frustrated again, the tension in her shoulders making her grit her teeth. Trust the leader of the Deckers to fuck up her night.

But her building ire kept being eroded by the moment – remembering how attractive the hacker had looked in his suit and now, dishevelled and flushed. His charming awkwardness, his honesty, his tenderness. It was making her head ache. She'd seen a very different side of Matt Miller tonight, and it was almost impossible to marry the two sides of him in her mind.

“Suckered you in! You practically pounced on me!” Matt exclaimed loudly, pulling himself up onto his elbows. His hips moved accordingly and he unintentionally buried himself balls deep into the Saint in the process. He moaned and bit down on the inside of his cheek. _‘Fucking fuck shit ass bollocks.’_

He recovered his breath and glared up at her.  “Don’t you remember saying you wanted me the moment you saw me? Or is that just a standard pick up line?” Once the words were out of his mouth Matt realized he sounded like a betrayed woman berating her lying ex. He hadn’t had time to process everything that was happening, but evidently the feelings that had driven him this far hadn’t disappeared the moment he found out the identity of his so called ‘true love’.

Lux drew in a sharp breath and unintentionally leaned into Matt, still fighting with the urge to fall back into a steady rhythm. “I thought we were roleplaying, you little shit,” she hissed through gritted teeth, refusing to let the Decker have the satisfaction of knowing how attractive she’d found him. He looked so different up close and not on a computer screen, and not at all in a way that was helping her self-control. He was surprisingly cute, and Lux had to shake her head to try and clear her jumbled thoughts before she could continue.

“Besides, you agreed with me! All that fumbling ‘I feel the same way’ stuff – you can’t accuse me of shit.” She pushed him back down to the mattress, both hands on his shoulders, and stared at him for a long moment. His hair was dishevelled and his expression conflicted, and the confused glint in his eyes softened her frustrated expression in record time.

“Look,” she began, shifting a little from side to side and letting up her grip on his shoulders. “We can lie here and argue about this all fucking night, but it’s not going to change the fact that your dick’s still inside me. No one here but you knows who I am and so long as you keep your mouth shut they never will. ” She bounced her hips up and down quickly just once to try and convince him, her teeth digging into her lower lip with the sharp stab of warmth it gave her. “Plus – you’re still technically a virgin. And I’m too horny to care about the rest for the moment, so…”

Matt could hardly believe this was still happening. Well, he could when he considered the aching between his legs. If their identities being revealed hadn't ended this moment nothing would.

He let himself lean back against the pillows, letting out a long breath. “Yeah… dirty little secret then? I’m sure one of us will take it to our grave soon enough.”

All the anger and fear drained out of him as desire gained control again. He really didn’t care anymore, he just wanted her. The hand on her hip moved and Matt very gently pressed his thumb against where he was reasonably sure her clit was, rubbing it gingerly, just like he had seen her do before disaster distracted them. “This is how you do it, right?”

Lux’s eyes shot open as Matt touched her, the Saint more than a little surprised that he’d still be concerned with making her feel good after all this. She couldn’t tell if he was trying to win extra ‘don’t kill me’ brownie points or if he was genuinely interested in how she felt – either way, it was getting the job done. She nodded and closed her eyes, but to her own surprise, she _wanted_ to look at him – pretending she was with someone else had no appeal.

“Yeah, just… a little harder. And up a bit. Here-“She reached between them and took his hand, guiding his fingertips to the perfect spot and promptly gasping into his ear. “Y-yeah, there. G… good.”

She resumed their earlier rhythm with enthusiasm, moaning quietly as she let herself enjoy the moment – lust making sure she didn’t think too hard about the identity of the man she was riding. He was cute and willing and warm, and that’s all her body cared about.

“You tell no one about this,” she whispered, punctuating her sentence with another moan as she started to reach the end of her limit, her movements growing frantic. “N-not a fucking soul, understand? I sure as shit won’t be telling anyone. We can… _ooh!_ ”

She lost track of her own sentence and curled in toward Matt involuntarily, her orgasm tensing every muscle in her body and making her cling tight to him in the process - self-control be damned.

Matt hugged her tight as he took a long breath in - she smelled like sweat and sex and probably some form of human pheromones. It made his primal side shiver with delight. It felt so good to have her in his arms, the comforting weight against him as they moved together.

She tightened and twitched around him as Matt focused on making her cum, his curiosity driving him forward like she was the complex code of some software program he wanted to infiltrate.

His pride was tied up in it, too. The only thing worse than cumming first would be to do so in front of the woman he had tried to kill.

“I s-swear I won’t. You-you’re not the only one-” he gave up trying to answer her and just nodded, his own moans melting in with hers. White hot pleasure overtook him, tightness and pressure releasing all at once. Matt’s eyes met hers, the two gang leaders left completely vulnerable at the hands of the other, not that it matted to either of them then.

As Lux rode out her climax Matt felt a few drops of warm sticky fluid leak out around his cock. His gaze wandered down, and he swallowed hard when he realized she had actually let him finish inside her. Christ Almighty had that really just happened?

Exhaustion washed over him and for once in his life Matt figured getting killed might not actually be that bad. At least he got to experience... that.

Lux stayed laid out over him for several minutes as she tried to catch her breath, her face flushed and nestled into the crook of his neck. The tenseness in her muscles had melted away, leaving her floppy and pliant while she waited for the wave of shame and regret she was sure was coming.

Except it didn’t. She was sticky and tired but it had been just what she needed. She felt only warmth and satisfaction - even if Matt had gone worryingly quiet. She didn't want to roll off of him in case he made a dash for the door, so instead she propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. He was looking exhausted, sweaty, and scruffy… and it was strangely appealing.

“Congrats kid,” she breathed, cracking a tired but genuine smile. “You're no longer a virgin.”

Matt’s lips twitched and he smiled back at her. “I still cant believe I told you that…” he groaned, his eyes sliding over as much of her as he could see. He couldn't tell if this situation was funny or not.

He tried to gently pull his spent cock out of her, wincing at the sound they made as they separated.

“Ugh... I might have reconsidered if I knew sex was quite this messy...” he looked down and swallowed hard; his cum was all over her thighs. He clung tightly for a moment, the urge to kiss her pressing against the back of his mind. He had done it countless times tonight, but he couldn’t help but feel it was wrong this time. Biting the bullet anyway, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, not daring to make it last more than a few seconds.

Lux looked momentarily surprised before laughing quietly, shaking her head at the hacker.

“Come on kid, you just fucked me full and I’ve got _Essence A La Matt_ running down my thighs. Now’s not the time to get shy.” She tangled a hand into the back of his hair and pulled him to her, drawing a much longer kiss from him, her tongue briefly flicking over his. In for a penny, in for a pound.

He didn't seem like he was going to run away so Lux finally relented, rolling off of Matt to sprawl beside him on the bed. She found a box of tissues and cleaned herself up as best she could, handing some to Matt so he could do the same.

She’d planned to leave the moment she was satisfied, especially after finding out her partner was Matt Miller, but between the cocktails and the sex her limbs were feeling limp and useless. Without asking she snaked her arms around the Decker and pulled him in, holding him like a human teddy bear.

“I could seriously use a nap after that,” she mumbled, taking a chance and closing her eyes. “And I’m guessing you could too. But I swear to fucking god if you try and kill me again, you'll regret it.”

"No I... I don't do things that personally," Matt looked away from her, but she was so close to him the effort was less than pointless. "Usually, anyway…"

He was trying his best to relax, but every time he did, he would remember who was holding him in her arms. He had fantasized about cuddling with someone after sex; sharing the closeness and intimacy he usually worked so hard not to develop with other people. It had been one of the most important parts for him and the main reason he had never broken down and hired a prostitute, even as he passed his twentieth birthday.

He wanted so badly for this moment to be with someone he loved, and until his curiosity got the better of him he had thought it would be. His chest ached with the force of the emotions he was keeping locked away, even as he denied to himself he felt anything.

Her carefree attitude, the sultry smile she had given him over her drink, her cocky self-assuredness that had made her never doubt for a second she would be able to seduce him. It had pulled him in and now he didn't want to leave, even as common sense screamed how bad of an idea that was.

He nuzzled into her neck, remembering how his tummy flipped when she bit him. For a psychopath she was oddly concerned with catering to the fetishes of her partner. Matt whined softly and found himself clinging to her chest again - how ironic was it that this callous killer was nicer to him than anyone else in this shithole of a city?

He had been so vulnerable with her already that crawling back under his shell seemed pointless. But he had to know before this moment ended how much of what had happened between them was real and what wasn't.

"I meant what I said before," he murmured against the bare collarbone of the Saint, "About you being too lovely to look away from." The pang of embarrassment from admitting that made Matt cringe internally, but getting it off his chest was almost worth it. "You don't need me to tell you that, I just.."

All Lux had wanted to do was get a little shut-eye – to score herself an hour or two of sleep before things went back to normal. She'd expected Matt to lie there like any other man would, maybe put an arm around her but show no real interest. Now that he was clinging and nuzzling her, however, sleep felt impossible.

She cracked one eye open and glanced down, unable to see Matt’s face with the way he'd curled into her. The entire situation felt ludicrous, like a bad junk food dream. She should have left the moment she realized who she was with, she knew that. Yet she hadn’t. Her goal had been to relieve tension, and it had seemed a waste to leave when they were already halfway through. She’d taken what she needed from him, and maybe she could have forgiven herself if she'd left immediately after. And yet here she still was, holding her enemy like a stuffed animal and scrambling to come up with reasons to be mad.

And it was only getting worse. Matt’s cuddling and mumbled sentiment were fucking with her judgment further, an unfamiliar emotion panging somewhere in Lux’s chest with each little noise he made.

Where had his cocky attitude gone? Where were the insults, the snarky remarks? All Miller had shown her all night was vulnerability and honesty. And heaven help her, she was finding him cute. Not just cute, but fucking _adorable_.

She shifted again, rolling him onto his back and staring down at him with an unreadable expression, searching his face for something she couldn't explain. The worst was already done, what did it matter if she took it a bit further? When they left the Gothedral things would go back to normal, and she'd never have this opportunity again. They'd go back to being enemies, to fighting.

“Fuck it,” she sighed, resignation coloring her features. “I’m going to hell anyway.”

She didn't give Matt time to respond, reclaiming his mouth as greedily as she dared. Her hands coasted over his arms and chest as she wriggled back into position on top of him, confident his age and inexperience would see him ready for another round so soon.

Her kisses trailed away from his mouth and down his jaw, back to the spot on his neck that had set him off the first time. “I meant what I said too,” she breathed, ghosting her lips over his skin to build anticipation. “You really are adorable.”

Matt made a high pitched sound that could have been aptly described as a squeak as she got close to his neck again. Even the thrill of getting the hard-ass leader of the Saints to compliment him paled under the realization she was going back for seconds.

None of the psychology reports he had read on her mentioned anything about the Boss being hypersexual, but here she was grinding up against her enemy without even the partial excuse that she was already halfway through the deed. It was one thing to think he was cute but…

Her teeth dug into his neck and Matt moaned accordingly, his pulse jumping back to its excited rate. With one movement the Boss had lured him back in.

“Ahh... ahaha... w-what about taking a nap...?” He asked uselessly, his polished fingernails already digging into the older gang leader’s shoulder blades.

“I can nap when I'm dead,” Lux mumbled against his neck, biting down again and sucking gently. “Or when I'm home. Same thing.”

She might have been acting impulsively on a foolish whim, but the fact Matt seemed to be just as eager as she was came as some consolation. As she seated herself on him for the second time that night -despite common sense screaming at her to scrape up her last shred of dignity and go home- she took comfort in a single thought: at least her Saints would never know she'd fucked the enemy -and _liked_ it.


End file.
